The present invention relates to surface mounting supports, and more particularly to a surface mounting support fastened to a flat wall surface for mounting an object through a dovetail joint, which has a unitary hook at the bottom for holding something.
When fastening a surface mounting support to a wall surface for supporting something, it is very difficult to correctly check the angle position of a surface mounting support by vision. If a surface mounting support is not fastened to a wall surface at a correct angle position, it may have to be removed from a wall surface and then mounted again.
Further, in a bathroom or lavatory, a soap case is generally fastened in the wall for holding soap. Conventionally, suction disc 12 is commonly used for mounting a soap case 1 to a wall surface (see FIG. 1). Although a suction disc is easy to install in a wall surface, it may drop from a wall surface easily due to permeation of air and moisture.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances. According to a first aspect of the present invention, a surface mounting support has a dovetailed upper part for mounting an object through a dovetail joint. According to a second aspect of the present invention, a surface mounting support has a unitary hook for holding something. According to a third aspect of the present invention, a surface mounting support has an opening on the back and a fissure at the top, through the opening a thread can be fastened in the fissure, so that the body can be suspended from the thread in a vertical position for correct angle position checking during installation.